You Are Now...... Piper
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: This is a very good way to let your dreams sorta come true by this. You find a spell which makes you switch bodies with Piper. Which means you've got Leo. But who said it was going to be easy being Piper?


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Sit back relax and enjoy the story.  
  
A/N: You are no longer you. You are Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. You are the oldest sister. Good cook. Owner of P3. And wife of Leo.(duh!) Enjoy!  
  
You're just finishing watching another episode of Charmed on t.v. You've finished staring at Leo and thought "Piper is so lucking for having this life." You look at the book of you got from Barnes and Noble. You find a spell that catches your eye. "A Switching Lives spell?" you say to yourself. You go up to your room so then your parents don't think you're crazy. You still think about doing the spell. But then you look at all the poster you have of Brian Krause. You try out the spell doubting it would work. You're tired and you drift off to sleep.  
  
The next morning you feel a kiss on your cheek. You suppose it's your mom waking you up. But when you open your eyes you see Brian Krause. "Oh my god. It's you Brian." you say to him. "Brian? Who's Brian Piper?" he replied. "Piper?" you think. You get up from the bed and go straight to the mirror. And there you are or there you are in Piper's body. "Oh my god they are real." you think to yourself. You turn around to Leo and say "Sorry honey I guess I"m just not fully right in the mind yet." Leo goes over to you and kisses you. "That's okay." he replys "Oh they're calling me. I'll be back." You still stand there. "I just kissed Leo!" you think to yourself. You change into Piper's amazing beautiful clothes and get ready for the day. You go down to the kitchen and you look at a recipe book. You were Piper but could you cook like Piper? 25 minutes later you made a feast of food. Leo orbed into the kitchen and goes up behind and hugs you. "Hey. You've cooked a feast." he says. "Yeah I try." you reply. You turn around and you kiss him. "You've been kissing a lot. What's up?" he askes. "I just love you so much." you reply. You and Leo are about to kiss again but then Cole,Phoebe,and Paige come into the kitchen. Trying to act like Piper you say "Coffee? Tea? Biscuit? Pancake? Eggs? Bacon?" Phoebe's amazed. "Whoa calm down sis." she says. "Sorry." you reply. You settle down and pour yourself some chamomile tea. Surprisingly it's delicious. "No wonder why they drink this all the time." you think to yourself.  
  
You look at how Cole and Phoebe kiss and hug. You and Leo do the same thing. Paige left for work. Leo,you,Cole,and Phoebe just finish up breakfast. You and Leo kiss for like the 50th time. Cole and Phoebe 1,000th. You and Phoebe clean up the dishes. "Hey let me get that for ya. You're going to be late with your meeting with Melinda." Phoebe says. "Melinda?" you reply. "Yeah that lady who always comes to you to pay you money to make up a theme for the club." Phoebe says. "Oh yeah. Right. Okay well thanks Pheebs." you say. You get your coat and head on to P3.  
  
When you get there you couldn't believe you knew the directions to the club. There when you walked in you saw a blonde-hair woman with a cell phone pacing around. She sees you and says "Oh thank god Piper you're finally here." You put a smile on your face. "Yeah sorry for the delay Melinda." you say. She hangs up the cell phone. "Okay so what's your idea?" she askes. You think of the only thing that comes on to your mind. "What about teen night?" you say. "Teen Night. Well what would you do?" she askes. "Well you'd do what any other teen would do. Just dance,party,and drink." you reply. She nods her head. "I like. I like very much." she says. She shakes your hand and says "I'll see you then." You give out a big sigh. "Whew I thought she'd never leave." you say to yourself. You get back in the car and drove back to the manor.  
  
You got into the house and saw that Leo was meditating in the air. You walk past him and head up to the attic. You want to take a look at the book of shadows. You take a look at it. You skim through the pages and then you spot the spell that you recited before you turned into Piper. "Oh my god." you say to yourself. You read on and find out the spell only lasts for 24 hours. Which meant at midnight you'd go back to being you. You wanted to make the most of your time with Leo. So you went back downstairs. You go over to Leo who is now sitting on the couch. You hug him. "Hey what are you up to?" you ask. He kisses you. "Nothing I just finished my mediatating." he replys. Leo holds you in his arms for a while. You and him begin to kiss again. The grandfather clock rings. It's 6:00. You say to Leo "You wanna go down to P3?" He nods his head. You and him stand up and he orbs the both of you to P3.  
  
You see a whole bunch of teens at the club. Then you see Melinda. She waves at you. "Piper this idea was fabulous." she says. "Teen night?" Leo says. You shrug. You and Leo go to the dance floor when a slow song came on. The both of you stared into each others eyes. He kisses you once in a while. He tells you he loves you. You say the same thing back to him. 10:00. "You wanna call it quits for the night?" you ask. "Sure." he replys. He orbs himself and you back to the manor.  
  
You only have 2 more hours with Leo. You kiss him again. He leds you up the stairs. You and him begin to cuddle on the bed. Before you drifted to sleep you say "I love you Leo." He kisses you on the cheek. "I love you too Piper." he says. You both kiss again and then you drift off to sleep.  
  
The next morning you wake up in your own bed. When you call your best friend she askes you why you kept on saying you'd use your supposed powers on people.You laugh. Piper had been you for the day. But since you got to spend time with Leo you were happy. Before you left your room you kiss one of your Brian Krause posters and say "I love you Leo."  
  
The End  
  
Okay that was it. Please review this. Um should I do a you are now Phoebe? Please tell me. Okay I'll write more if you want me too. Type y'all a story soon. 


End file.
